The present invention relates to the methyl substituted tetrahydroindanone defined according to the structure: ##STR2## and uses of such methyl substituted tetrahydroindanone in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. Such substances are used to diminish the use of expensive natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet, maple, tonka, honey, coumarin-like and cherry aromas, with sweet, honey, coumarin, tonka absolute-like and maple topnotes are particularly desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
The use of bicyclicindanones in perfumery is known in the prior art. Thus, Arctander ("Perfume and Flavor Chemicals" (Aroma Chemicals)), Volume I, 1969, at Monograph 1710 discloses the use of the compound having the structure ##STR3## in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions. Arctander states: ##STR4## Arctander, however, does not disclose the unobvious, unexpected and advantageous perfumery properties of the methyl substituted tetrahydroindanone of our invention.
Tetrahydroindanone compounds are known per se but not for their uses in perfumery. Thus, Chem. Abstracts, Volume 93, No. 149841c (abstract of Hiyama, et al, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 1980, 53(4), 1010-14) discloses the synthesis of the compounds having the structures: ##STR5##
Chem. Abstracts, Volume 79, No. 115200p discloses the synthesis of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## (abstract of Bishop, Tetrahedron Lett. 1973, (26), 2375-6).
Chem. Abstracts, Volume 52, No. 1976g (abstract of Sukh Dev, J. Indian Chem. Soc. 34, 169-77 (1957) discloses the synthesis of the compounds having the structures: ##STR7##
The compound having the structure: ##STR8## has unexpected, unobvious and advantageous perfumery properties when compared to compounds having the structures: ##STR9## as well as the compound having the structure: ##STR10##